Dr. Otto Octavius
Dr. Otto Octavius '''(or '''Doc Ock) is the main antagonist of Columbia Pictures' 2004 film Spider-Man 2. Background Appearances Spider-Man 2 Otto is first seen when Peter Parker comes to meet with him so he can write a paper about fusion on him. At dinner that evening, he, his wife Rosie, and Peter talk about his upcoming fusion experiment, funded by Harry Osborn and Oscorp, to produce energy. Otto also gives Peter some tips on how to win a girl. Otto's fusion experiment involves using tritium to power a fusion reactor, which he controls using four mechanical arms that he attaches to his spine. Unfortunately, the tritium develops powerful magnetic properties and goes out of control, resulting in Rosie getting killed by a shard of glass, and the inhibitor chip keeping the artificial intelligence of the arms under control being destroyed. Luckily, Peter (in his Spider-Man suit) stops the experiment. Otto is then taken to the hospital, where doctors prepare to treat his damaged spine by surgically taking off his harness. Suddenly, the arms, having become sentient due to the inhibitor chip's destruction, reactivate, attacking and killing the doctors and nurses. Otto awakens and sees what happened, then flees to an abandoned building at the river, where he mourns for the death of his wife and his failed experiment. The arms try to convince him to re-attempt the experiment, but he declines. However, without the inhibitor chip, he succumbs to the arms' AI. They manipulate him into stealing the money necessary to fund the experiment, and make a bigger and stronger containment field. Otto, now dubbed "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock" by the Daily Bugle, goes to a bank, where he rips open a safe and takes several coins and dollar bills from it, unaware that Peter and his aunt May are also there. He encounters opposition from the bank guards, Spider-Man, and the cops. He then takes Aunt May captive; Peter manages to save her, although Otto gets away with the purloined money, which he uses to purchase the materials needed to rebuild his experiment. Sometime later, Otto has finished rebuilding the containment field. He then goes to visit Harry at his penthouse for the final thing he needs: extra tritium. Harry initially refuses to give Otto more tritium considering what happened last time, leading Otto to threaten to drop Harry off the roof of the penthouse. Harry then agrees to give Otto as much tritium as he needs in exchange for bringing Spider-Man to him alive, due to Harry mistakeningly believing Spider-Man killed his father, Norman; he tells Otto to seek out Peter for information on Spider-Man's whereabouts. Unbeknownst to them, Peter has given up being Spider-Man due to his powers failing. While Peter and Mary Jane are having lunch at a cafe, Octavius attacks them, throwing a car at them, and makes off with MJ. Peter's abilities as Spider-Man resurface, and he reclaims his Spider-Man costume from the Daily Bugle. He confronts Otto at a clock tower, and then on a subway train. After a brawl on the train, Otto knocks out the driver, increases the train's speed to maximum, rips out the brakes, and jumps off the now fast-moving train, leaving Spider-Man to try and stop it. After successfully stopping the train from going off the tracks, Otto returns to capture Spider-Man. The passengers attempt to protect him, but they prove to be no match for Otto; he knocks Spider-Man out by striking him in the face with one of his arms. He takes Spider-Man to the Osborn household, where Harry awaits. After he places Spider-Man on the couch, presumably the same couch Peter put Norman's body on, Harry gives Otto the extra tritium, as promised. As Otto departs, Harry proceeds with his intentions for revenge, first deciding to see who Spider-Man really is. He is shocked to discover that Spider-Man is actually his best friend, Peter, who asks him for Doc Ock's whereabouts. Peter goes to the site of Otto's new lab, where Mary Jane is being held prisoner. Before he has a chance to free her, Otto becomes aware of his presence, and the two engage in battle, as the tritium's magnetic properties kick in. After saving MJ from being sucked into the reactor due to the chain around her feet, Otto grabs Peter by the leg; Mary Jane attempts to hit him with a piece of wood, but Otto's arms take the wood from her and knock her aside. He then produces a spike from one of his arms and attempts to stab him, but Peter pulls up a bunch of cables for defense, leading to Otto being electrocuted like last time. Peter then unplugs the cables, however, that doesn't stop the experiment. To make matters worse, the experiment has become so powerful, it's tearing the building apart, even drawing in other metallic objects from the city, such as road signs and cars. Glancing at Otto, sitting in a puddle of water, Peter approaches him and takes off his Spider-Man mask, revealing his identity to him, asking him how to pull the plug on the experiment; Otto refuses to stop his experiment, grabbing Peter around the throat with one of his arms. Peter reminds him of what he once told him about intelligence and urges him not to let the arms manipulate him, convincing him to abandon his dream for the greater good. With that, Otto regains his senses and orders the arms to listen to him. Peter then asks Otto how to stop the reactor, to which Otto tells him there's only one way to stop it: drowning it in the river. Peter and Mary Jane escape while Otto sacrifices himself to tear apart the supports for the reactor, sinking down into the river along with it. Reception In other media Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Reformed Characters